Elamentals quest
by Mrs-Cullen619265
Summary: this isnt actually a twilight fanfiction. this is my own book that i am writing. i would like you to read it and tell me what you think.please dont judge my book because it is not twilight. thank you.  Anaya is an elementalist, but does not know it.
1. prologue

Prologue

The boy ran through the winding streets of the village, heading for the centre. When he reached the circle of children sitting down, he joined them, and waited. They were waiting for Anthony to tell his daily stories. The children were talking amongst themselves in a hushed tone. Anthony arrived and walked into the centre of the circle that the children had arranged themselves into, and silence fell. "I am not going to tell you a story today," all of the children groaned, and Anthony laughed loudly, before continuing. "I am going to tell you a prophecy, something that has been foretold to happen in the future."

"_**Two girls,**_

_**One white as snow,**_

_**The other dark as blackened coal,**_

_**Both will bare the sacred mark,**_

_**This will help them fight the dark.**_

_**To reach their goal,**_

_**One must die,**_

_**In consequence of this,**_

_**The light will survive**_

_**But if his love for her is true**_

_**And she loves him, the same way too,**_

_**She can be resurrected with the sacred song, **_

_**And if their hearts are pure and strong,**_

_**They will end the war,**_

_**In victory their hearts will soar**_

_**And the dark will sleep forever more.**_

Anthony stopped there and the children let out their breath as one, and Anthony smiled. "some people say that this will come to pass in your lifetime, some people say it wont happen for centuries, but whenever it comes to pass, I wouldn't want to be on their bad side." he laughed. One of the children stood up. "The girls in the prophecy are they pretty?" he asked.

"I expect so, it doesn't really say," Anthony replied, turning and walking away.

The children left soon after that, all except for one child. He stayed awhile longer, thinking about what he'd just been told, and then he left too, retracing his steps to his parents' house, already deciding that he was going to tell his parents about the two girls and the prophecy. Far away, on the same, dark night, a newborn baby cried.

Anaya's Journey

Fire

I was collecting water from the river, standing ankle deep in clear, pure water, when there was a sudden scream, a shout of desperation. _What in the world is that all about?_ I thought to my self. I sprinted to the village, water bucket forgotten, and stopped short with a gasp. The scream of desperation had came from A house was in flames, the smoke was so thick it sometimes concealed the house from view, making it even more dangerous. The smoke hit the back of my throat suddenly, making me choke and cough. I could smell the wood burning, the sweet scent in the air. I could taste the smoke and fire in the back of my throat. A few men were hitting the door with a battering ram, while a woman cried about her child being in there, trying to get the door open. When it finally opened, flames burst out of the open doorway, licking at the men's skin. The men the flames hit dropped to the ground in a frenzy of heat and pain, while those who escaped the initial burst rushed into the house, only to return mere moments later, shaking their heads, coughing and gagging. I started forward when the blacksmith gripped my arm. "Where do you think your going?" he sneered, leering at me. "Where you're too scared to go, now let go of me!" I retorted, wrenching my arm out of his icy grip and ran to the house, and through the door way, darting into the house.


	2. Chapter 1Matt

I stumbled through the mixture of blinding smoke and bright flames. I stopped, a feeling of helplessness washing over me_, just_ _like when my mother- no, don't think of that!_ I told my self_, you can't think of that now!_ _I can't get through, if the flames would just move! Then I could find the child. _ A rafter suddenly collapsed, which threw me into a hellfire of flames. I panicked and struggled to right my self. A searing pain ran through my body, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes and saw only flames. A panic struck me. Was I going to die? Was I already dead? I lay for what seemed like an age, willing this not to be the end, for the flames to go away…When I felt a pleasant heat on my back I opened my eyes again dreading what I would see. I saw flames again but it did not hurt or sting my eyes to look at. I cautiously picked myself up and used a beam to right my self. It suddenly burst into flames, and I snapped my head around. I saw the beam on fire, with a fiery hand gripping it. Who or what was that? I looked down, to see flames encircling my legs, hips, stomach and torso.

"Wow" I said to myself, enraptured in the flames enchanting dance. I heard a feeble cough, followed by a sob upstairs. I followed the noise, finding that the flames did not harm me. I opened a door, careful not to let flames get into the room, as it seemed that the fire obeyed me. I walked into the room to find a little girl cowering under the bed. I walked towards her, and she poked her face out. Upon seeing me, she quickly retreated again.

"It's alright", I explained holding out my hand," I won't hurt you". The girl gradually crawled from under the bed.

"I'm here to help", I coaxed again.

"Will it hurt?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

I didn't know, but a sudden compulsion told me she would be unharmed if she touched me.

"No it's warm, like taking a nice bath."

"I like baths." She said, reaching out her hand. She took mine, and smiled.

"Can I see Mummy and Daddy now?" she asked, now calm it seemed, when she touched me. I nodded and lead her out of the house, the flames moving where I willed, so they didn't harm her. We got to the door, and the girl ran into her Mothers open arms, both of them crying and sobbing. There was a splintering sound over head and the house collapsed. There was a blinding pain, then only darkness.

I awoke in an unfamiliar place. It felt strangely calm and peaceful. I heard running water, and, as my vision cleared, found that I was lying in a bed, surrounded with white walls with intricate gold detailing. The bed had a white sheet and a white quilt edged with gold embroidery.

A man walked in through the door. He had black cropped hair and was wearing a plain white shirt with buckskin trousers. He took my breath away. He had sparkling mischievous green eyes and a snub nose. He walked up to me and smiled. "The house you saved that girl at, it collapsed on top of you. You broke a few ribs and your right arm. I brought you here in hope that we could help you." He lifted my right arm. "It seems you don't need help". Where did you-" he gasped, looking at the tattoo of a bracelet on my right wrist.

"I've had it ever since I was born, what's it to you anyway?" I snapped. "Who are you anyway?" I asked, suddenly curious. "I umm, I'm matt," he said suddenly aversive. "Where am I?" I asked

"You are in the town of Akílatem" he replied

"I have been told that the element of fire has awoken in you, we train tomorrow." He said, hurrying out of the door. When he had closed the door, I went up to it. I turned the handle, but it was locked. I went to the windows, but they were locked to. "So, they want to keep me here. Might as well rest up for tomorrow," I said to myself.


	3. chapter 2the prophecy

The prophecy

I woke to a figure in black shaking my shoulders. It beckoned for me to follow him. We raced past the cities whitewashed walls and into a forest. The figure led me to a clearing and removed his mask. In the early morning light, I saw Matt's face. "When I was young, I listened to a scribe, he told me a story, he said,

"_**Two girls,**_

_**One white as snow,**_

_**The other dark as blackened coal,**_

_**Both will bare the sacred mark,**_

_**This will help them fight the dark.**_

_**To reach their goal,**_

_**One must die,**_

_**In consequence of this,**_

_**The light will survive**_

_**But if his love for her is true**_

_**And she loves him, the same way too,**_

_**She can be resurrected with the sacred song, **_

_**And if their hearts are pure and strong,**_

_**They will end the war,**_

_**In victory their hearts will soar**_

_**And the dark will sleep forever more.**_

"I have a feeling I should tell you this, I don't know why; it's as if you might need it sometime, like an urge.

We have to be quick, its time to begin your training," he explained. He pointed to a nearby bush. "Make it burn," he nodded enthusiastically.

I imagined I was back at the house and the fire flowed through me, I could feel it in my blood. I pointed at the bush, and fire flowed out of me, and the bush burst into flames but it sapped my strength so quickly that I fell to the floor, exhausted. "Good, you are strong, we'll try again tomorrow," Matt praised.

"But the bush, it-it didn't even-," the bush didn't even burn.

"You have done well, remember, you are yet young," Matt said, extending his hand I took it and stood up then to stumble against Matt, my head over his shoulder. I put my hands on his shoulders and brought my head back, and somehow he kissed me. It was a clumsy, dry lipped peck, but still a kiss! I was way out of my comfort zone.

"What are you doing, I've only just met you, and you don't even know my name!" I exclaimed

"Its Anaya, you don't remember me, do you?" he asked sadly. I threw myself away from him. "Remember you, I've only just, met you," I said, looking around.

"We should get back to the city," he said. He took my hand and walked swiftly through the trees, still holding my hand, refusing to let go. When we got back to the city, he took me to the room I found my self in, and said, "You are loved, even if you don't know it yet," and left, locking the door behind him. I sighed, and collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and drifted off into an uneasy and fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 blood shed

Blood Shed

I was awoken by Matt, shaking my shoulders. I started to question him, but he pressed a finger to my lips, and beckoned me to follow him. He took my hand and led me out into the city. It was on fire, and blood stained its once beautiful walls. Matt dragged me away when I began to stare, and we broke into a run out of the city and into the woods. There were strange creatures darting in and out of the trees and into the canopy.

"They've followed us," panted Matt.

I turned to look at him, and saw a creature aiming his sword at Matt. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I pushed Matt backwards, as the creatures sword fell, and it sunk into my stomach. I gasped, finding it hard to breath. I coughed, tasting a bitter taste in my mouth. I knew at once it was blood. I grabbed the creatures arm as I fell backwards; vaguely feeling Matt's arms around me, and everything went black.

I woke to the smell of cooking meat, and rustling leaves, I sat up, and cried out as a searing pain blossomed in my stomach. Matt ran over to me and put his arms around my waist, murmuring, "You should take it easy, I don't want you to hurt yourself," whilst lowering me back to the ground "W-what happened, I asked, looking at the bleeding gash along matt's forehead. "Well, you pushed me out of the way of that sword, and it hit you. Then most of the creatures ran, but one of the stupid buggars chucked a rock at me, and then ran. I carried you to this cave, bandaged you, then made you a bed of leaves, you've been unconscious for 3 days, it's a wonder you're still alive! You healed yourself this morning, it was, different!"

"Well you know me, I always survive life threatening stuff, and I'm weird!" I exclaimed laughing. Matt laughed and gave me a piece of meat from the fire. I looked at it, then at Matt. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well I-I don't eat meat." I told him, biting my lip.

"I'll go get you some plants, you can eat them, and I'll be back soon." He left the cave, humming.

20 minutes passed, and I knew something was wrong. I stood up with difficulty, and left the cave, limping, calling Matt's name. I found Matt lying on the forest floor with a deep gash down his arm. I screamed and shook him, but he didn't wake up. I picked up his feet and dragged him back to the cave, biting my cheeks to stop from crying out with pain. I lay him on the floor, and bent over him. I put a hand on his arm and cried. I had never gotten to know him properly, and he was probably going to die. I wished how much I wanted him to be okay, and the flesh and muscle started knitting itself back together, I watched with awe, until he woke up, he looked down at his arm then at me. He sat up and kissed me with a loving passion. I pulled away, horrified. Matt looked upset, "Anaya, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I turned away and stared at the fire. "I think I should leave, I don't think I should stay here." I said getting to my feet. "No, Anaya, don't, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, please stay!" Matt cried, jumping up.

I looked at him, and decided to give him another chance. "Fine, I'll stay, but, no more of this obsession for kissing me, okay?" I gave him a small smile. Matt smiled. "I'm going to continue your training. You're going to make a bush burn again," He said enthusiastically, striding out of the cave. I followed him, my face turned down at the corners. I remembered the last time I had tried to burn a bush, and frowned, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

There was a big thorn bush, and Matt pointed at it. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on it and imagined it bursting into flames, the flames engulfing the bush. I opened my eyes to see the bush on fire, the flames crackling as it burned the thorns, and I stared at it in wonder, it was draining my strength, but barely, I had clearly grown stronger, I had an idea. I balled my hands into fists, and then snapped them open, fire dancing on my hands. I felt as if I had been reunited with a long lost friend. I threw the fire into a tree, and it encircled the trunk. Matt stared at me in awe. I beamed at him, and then moved my hands, summoning the fire back to me. I danced with the fire, swirling around me, until I felt my strength drain, I thought it might be time to stop. I stopped concentrating, and the flames flickered and died. I stood breathless in the centre of the clearing. Matt was looking at me, smiling. "Wow Anaya, that was, amazing, your power has grown really fast! I just hope you don't go to the dark side."


	5. Chapter 4the past

"What! How DARE you say that, I would never-I mean, how can you- how can you even ASSUME that that might happen, after what they did to-" I broke off, looking at the floor.

"What, what were you going to say?" Matt asked, looking at me questionably. I gulped, remembering the night when it had happened. "I had been asleep in bed, when I woke up to a scream. My mother was screaming for me to hide. I ran to her, and saw that she had blocked the door with furniture, stopping anybody getting in. She told me to hide, tears rolling down her cheeks. I ran, crying, to the living room, to the panel on the floor. I lifted it with difficulty, climbing into the hole. I looked at my mother, she was crying, and when she ran over, I knew that she wasn't going to hide. She put her arms around me and drew me close, telling me that she loved me. Then she shut the panel, making me promise not to get out. I promised, and sat down. I heard banging on the door, then an almighty crash. I heard something galloping, and my mother screamed. The scream was cut off. The creatures searched the house, looking for something. Then they left. I got out seeing my mother lying on the floor covered in blood. There was a sign on the floor, wrote in my mothers blood. I was only 7. When I was 12, I learned it was the sign of the Relagath." A Relagath was a huge creature, its bottom half was the lower body of a horse, but the head was that of a bull, with horns twice the size of a man. "Since then, I've been trained in archery and swordplay, revenging my mother's death." I took a deep breath, my cheeks wet with tears. "Oh Anaya, I had no idea, I'm so sorry!" Matt exclaimed, looking horrified. "Now do you see that I won't go over to their side?" I asked, looking at him. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. Have you seen a Relagath?" he asked.

"Yes, it was huge. The horns were at least three times the size of a man, I thought it might be upper class, it was stronger to, and the wall was smashed into bits!" I told him, walking across the clearing. "Can we stop talking about this, it hurts." I looked around. "Yes, okay, I'm going to teach you water, its like fire, but… different, you've got to imagine you are the water." I thought about it, it didn't seem too hard. I imagined I was flowing like a river, became one with the water. I imagined it spouting up like a fountain, into the air. I saw the water flow into the air, like an upside down waterfall. Matt's mouth dropped open. "The last elementalist wasn't as strong as this, your power is awesome, it's so amazing, I must get you to Relantiahmen." Matt exclaimed, pacing.

"Why, what's at Relentimen," I asked, frowning.

"Rel-ent-ee-Ahh-men, it's where the last elemental trained, it's like a big, assault course for magic users, you'd like it, and it's very…violent." Matt laughed, seeing my eager expression. "We'll rest up tonight, and set off tomorrow morning, we should get there in 3 days," he said, turning to leave. I caught his arm, and he span round. I lifted my head and said, you might not think it, but I do like you," and kissed him on the cheek, turning and running to the cave. Matt stared in wonder, then walked through the forest to the cave, thinking that he was the happiest man in the world.

We set off at dawn and walked through the forest. The trees were a lush green, the berries ripe for picking. The pines under foot crunched when we walked on them, and there was a smell of clean fresh air. We were walking along listening to the bird song, when everything went quiet. Matt crept forward and we heard a loud crunch and we ran, not caring how much noise we made. I stopped, and asked, "How do I attack?"

"Wha- no, if we run we'll be fine!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Tell me how I attack!" I ordered.

"You just… aim the fire at him, and let it do the rest of the work," Matt explained. As the creature burst through the trees, I summoned the fire to me, and blasted it at the creature the same moment I realized what it was. It was a upper level Relegath, three times the size of a man, with horns that could impale a dragon, a creature with a skin so tough no other animal could penetrate, with leathery wigs the size of 3 men laid down toe to head. It could carry 4 men on its back, and could breathe fire through its massive fangs. The fire curled around it and burned the flesh from its bones, as it let out a terrible scream, and turned to ash on the forest floor…..


End file.
